Kei's Laptop
by PrincessLover26
Summary: Hikari and Tadashi wonder what Kei does on his laptop all day. Enjoy!


**PrincessLover:** A short crack fiction, I'm sorry for not updating! I really am. I just lost inspiration and I'm too busy. School, you suck. Oh, they could be OOC since it has been forever since I've watched or written any fan fictions for S.A. I have so much announcements, but it'll be put up in my profile, k? (: I'm in a hurry, it's a miracle that I managed to finish this on time.

Please rate and review! I adore you all. :3

* * *

"Hikari," Tadashi says, leaning more towards the said friend with an eyebrow raised and mouth formed into a thin questioning line. Hikari snapped out of her dazed state before turning around to look at him with a puzzled expression, urging him to continue.

"What do you think Kei does on his laptop all day?" He whispers to her out of curiosity, before plopping down on the chair to her right. "He barely takes his eyes of the laptop's screen."

The gray eyed lady merely shrugged. "Hm.. probably work?"

Tadashi scratches the back of his neck in confusion. "Then you mean he's a work maniac? I mean, all he does here in the greenhouse is type on his laptop in full speed, and stares - no, he literlly glares at the screen as if he's going to bore a hole through the screen. Scary..."

"Then maybe he's a writer or he writes stories since he's so focused," She replies in a hushed tone, before a small giggle escapes her lips. They both sneek a glance at the indifferent Kei, just to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping, before resuming their pointless discussion.

"Stories? Probably. Maybe fan fictions?" Tadashi suggested, a wacky grin appearing on his face.

Hikari snickered, "Sweet, mushy and cheesy fanfictions."

"Sweet, mushy and cheesy fanfictions with a lot of kissing scenes in it. Oh, not to mention, he could be typing yaoi. You know, the boy x boy romance?" He added, his voice trembling from surpressing his laughter, before sneeking another glance at the unmoved Takishima.

Hikari's face scrunched up at her imagination, but a light blush appears on her face. Then she laughs, "It should have obstacles like jelous people, unapproving parents and dark, mysterious pasts. Then the story would start with someone accidentally falling off a building into a men's public bath."

"Yeah, and she lands on a stark naked man, which caused him to face plant on a rock." His grin widens.

She tapped her chin with a pointy finger. "But I thought it would be yaoi?"

"It's more epic like this," He winks. "Continuing the story, they'd bump into each other again and get to know each other and fall in love."

"But then when they plan to marry each other... his ex would try to destroy their marraige," He smirks. "His gay ex."

Hikari choked on her spit, trying to keep in the laugh. They look again at Kei, who was still furiously typing on his poor laptop, before she wispered to him, "Yeah and on the day before their wedding she's gonna find the ex kissing him."

"No, his gay ex is going to get them drunk and then try to rape him." He laughed silently, and Hikari gave him the 'please-stop-ruining-my-innocent-imagination' look, but then laughs afterwards with her face slughtly pink.

"Then he's gonna get pregnant?" She asks, and he snickers.

Tadashi takes a sip from his tea, "Probably."

She raises an eyebrow, then whispers to him. "So you mean if Takishima tries to rape you, you'll get pregnant?" Aaand the tea comes spurting out of his mouth onto the carpeted floor. The poor raven haired man recieved a pot flying to his head at full speed.

After being beaten up by Akira, he returns to their discussion, chuckling and sweat-dropping. "Probably not."

"Then the villian's gonna die and the heroine would decide to keep the child."

"And they live happily ever after!" They errupted into giggles. Tadashi froze as his eyes met Kei's, who was basically glaring as if he was going to turn into a wolf and scratch the living hell out of him. Hikari probably caught the sight of the glaring guy, because the two immediately sat straight with expressionless faces, as beads of sweat ran down their faces.

"Back to the epic love story," Tadashi hissed seconds later, and the two burst out into laughter.

Kei sighed.

* * *

Lame, OOC. I know.

Criticisms, compliments, anything, just **review and rate**, please? Thank youuu.


End file.
